Adrenaline
by TheVastEmptiness
Summary: Sometimes they get so wrapped up in the heat of the crowd that they forget how dangerous their job really is. This time, reality crashes down hard. Circus AU


My nerves were eating me alive. I was standing in front of a large crowd, adrenaline coursing through my veins like liquid fire. I glanced at my partner next to me and took in his calm stance. He wasn't worried at all. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for what was to come.

The crowd roared with applause when his speech ended, it having done its job of riling them up. Taking my cue, I turned around and walked to the large wheel painted like a target that was set up center stage. I grabbed the ropes left on the ground and tied my left wrist securely to one of the outer pegs on the wheel. I placed my right wrist next to the peg on the other top side and waited.

Predictably, he strolled right up behind me and took one of the ropes from my hand. He formed a complicated knot and then pulled on it a bit to ensure its stability. He then tied my ankles to the wheel in the same fashion and, after giving me an encouraging smirk, returned his attention to the crowd once more.

He gave them a few last words, starting off at a normal volume and ending with shouts as he began our signature trick. He asked them if they were ready, of course the answer was a very eager, and rather ear shattering, yes.

Then, he ran to me, creating an intense atmosphere for the spectators. He came right up next to the wheel, gripped one side, and spun it. I was immediately dizzy but the pace didn't slow. Instead, it sped up even faster until I didn't even know what way was up. However, despite my feeling disoriented, which never went away no matter how much I practiced, I did not feel nauseous, that sensation had disappeared after getting into the habit of being whirled around.

Nonetheless, instead of trying to make sense of my blurred surroundings, which I knew wouldn't work, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. The knives would come and now there was no way to stop them. See, our act was so popular because it involved real danger. I'm tied to a spinning wheel and my companion throws knives at me, attempting to avoid my constantly moving body and hit the wood behind me. Perhaps you can now understand my fright.

Fighting to stay calm, I tighten my limbs and try to hold as still as possible. After all, one movement could be the end of me. They aren't fake knives and they aren't dulled. In order to stay in the wood they need to be as sharp as possible. The downside to this is that I could be seriously injured if I move into my teammate's line of fire. Thus, my lack of motion is key.

As I am considering all of this, the first knife was evidently thrown as I hear it hit the wood right next to my leg and I startle. The crowd oohs and ahhs but I am deaf to their enjoyment. I am awaiting the next knife.

A few moments later, the next toss buries itself deep into the target on the left side of my waist. I suck in a sharp breath and attempt to shrink into the wheel. That knife was much closer than the first, only being about an inch from my skin. Now I feel genuine fear.

The next blade brings with it pain. It is sharp, it is fast, and it rips into my cheek, leaving a bloody furrow in its wake. I can feel my blood flying into the air as I am still spinning quickly. The crowd gasps but then only cheers louder, excited at the thought of my pain. I held back a yelp at the burn it leaves behind and comfort myself with the fact that there are only two more knives to go.

I hear a thunk at the end of the wheel and am momentarily confused. The knife is so far away from me and I can already hear discontented muttering. He is now being too careful and is not throwing close enough to satisfy the crowd. It is touching but is unacceptable for our act. He knows this and the next one will have to be another head shot in order to please the people once more. I clench my fists and again find myself waiting.

The audience grows quiet and I know that the last blade is to be thrown. It is another headshot. It is close. It is too close. I can feel it a hair's width away from my neck. Another few millimeters and it would have cut into my jugular vein, likely ending my life as I would bleed to death for sure.

All of a sudden, I am no longer spinning and I can feel my wrists and ankles being released from the rope. It's over. I fall when I am no longer connected to the target but, instead of meeting the ground, I am swept up into warm arms.

"Are you okay?" He whispers to me urgently with a note of guilt in his voice. It takes me a moment to find my own voice and when I do I am about to shout that I am most certainly _not _okay. I trusted him and he hurt me. But as I raise my eyes to meet his and I feel nothing but warmth, I realize something.

"Yeah, I'm okay." And I really am.

**Author's Note: Hmmm... I suppose I didn't actually add any names in here. To be fair, when I was writing this I didn't really have anyone particular in mind, I was really just writing out of boredom. However, now that I am a bit Hetalia crazed, I considered those characters. I chose Matthew and Gilbert (Canada and Prussia) simply because, in my mind, this bond of trust just _worked _for them. However, feel free to imagine whoever you wish.**

** Please review. Both complements and constructive criticism are very welcome. **


End file.
